Lyra Heartstrings/Gallery
Season one Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S01E01.PNG|Friendship is Magic, part 1 and part 2 Lyra Heartstrings harassing Twilight.png|The Ticket Master Lyra Heartstrings bunny stampede.PNG|Applebuck Season Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|Boast Busters Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|Dragonshy Lyra Heartstrings Crying.PNG|Swarm of the Century Overly Excited Lyra Heartstrings.PNG|Winter Wrap Up Ponyville market S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Lyra Heartstrings and her cup.png|Fall Weather Friends Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png|Suited For Success Lyra Heartstrings on Cloud.PNG|Sonic Rainboom Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Lyra Heartstrings Reaction Fluttershy.PNG|Green Isn't Your Color Lyra Heartstrings in appleloosa.png|Over a Barrel Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone s01e23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Lyra Heartstrings and Derpy VIPs.PNG|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png|Several Lyra Heartstrings clones both left and right. Lesson Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Ponies fight for Smarty Pants. Gaga over Smarty Pants.png|The Mayor interferes. Bon Bon Lyra Heartstrings s02e03.png|Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings in the background. Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Ponies after the fight. Luna Eclipsed Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png|Mummy pony with Lyra Heartstrings's coat and eye colors. Hail1.png|Ponies hailing. Lyra Heartstrings (in the mummy costume) can be seen right there. Lyra in her costume S2E4.png|Lyra is a Mummy Sisterhooves Social Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png|Even more clones. The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon S2E8-W8.png Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.jpg Rainbow Dash enjoying cheers S2E8.png|What in the world is Lyra Heartstrings looking at? She should be looking at Rainbow Dash. Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Mysterious Mare Do Well rally posters Batman S2E08.png|Cheering for Mare Do Well Sweet and Elite audience crowd bg ponies clones.png|Able to spot 3 Heartstring clones. Secret of My Excess Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon next to the well S02E10.png Derpy in well S2E10.PNG|Uhh, Derpy? Do you mind? Hearth's Warming Eve Canterlot play promo image 2 s02e11.jpg CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG I know right S2E11.PNG Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Lyra Heartstrings opening the door for Princess Platinum S02E11.png|Opening the door for Princess Platinum. Princess Platinum S2E11.PNG The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Bon Bon and Golden Harvest cheering S02E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Lyra Heartstrings turn S02E15.png|''Argh! Ghost Ponies!!'' Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Pre Song S2E15.png Flim Flam heads S02E15.png Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings 1 S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Big McIntosh drop S2E15-W15.png|Lyra Heartstrings looking kind of surprised. Lyra Heartstrings jumping S02E15.png|She looks excited. Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png Bon-Bon, Lyra Heartstrings, Colgate and two BG ponies S2E15.png|Must..... Everypony no! S02E15.png|get..... Everypony no!! S02E15.png|''Cider!!!!!!! Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|With one of two Bon Bons. Town Square Exterior S2E17.png|Still with one of two Bon Bons. This One's Too Old 1 S2E17.png|Attending a funeral. Lyra Heartstrings running S01E17.png|Running as usual. A Friend in Deed Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings roof hop S02E18.png|Roof-hopping with Bon Bon. Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Pipsqueak in the background S2E19.png|Lyra Grumpstrings Angel check list.png Background conversations S02E19.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square.png|She seems happy to see Bon Bon over there. Rarity see fall S2E19.png It's About Time Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png|Those eyes. Ponyville Confidential Background ponies in the market S2E23.png Lyra Heartstrings grabbing a newspaper S02E23.png Background ponies reading S2E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Twinkleshine "I think they're lovely" S02E25.png Minuette 'Me too!' S2E25.png Lyra Heartstrings "I love them" S02E25.png|"I love them." Lyra, Twinkleshine and Minuette behind Cadance S2E25.png|Aaaand she's silent once again. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 1 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 2 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine eyes S2E26.png|Glowing eyes in the dark. Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 3 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine distracted S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine jump after the bouquet S2E26.png|'IT'S MINE!''' S02E26 Cadance exposes fake.png S2E26 Chrysalis surveys chaos.png|Running from changelings! Love is in Bloom.jpg S02e26 weddingdance.png Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png Applejack playing the fiddler S2E26.png Rarity and Fancy Pants.PNG Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Looking out for the bouquet S2E26.png Merchandise Lyra Heartstrings Bonbon Comic Con Poster.PNG|Lyra Heartstrings and Bon-Bon as they appear in the 2011 Comic Con poster. Lyra Heartstrings.jpg|Heartstrings from the January 2012 mystery packs. Lyra Heartstrings prototype 2012 Hasbro Toy Fair.jpg|Playful Pony prototype at the 2012 Toy Fair. Kmart Lyra Heartstrings Royal Wedding Playful Pony May 2012.jpg|May 2012 Playful Pony. Kmart Lyra Heartstrings Royal Wedding Playful Pony May 2012 in package.jpg|In packaging with DVD sticker. Golden Harvest and Lyra Heartstrings trading card.jpg|Golden Harvest & Lyra Heartstrings trading card. Lyra Heartstrings Surprise Bag toy.jpg|Lyra Heartstrings mystery pack toy. Miscellaneous Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|From the Teacher for a Day interactive storybook. Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg Category:Character gallery pages